


Surfacing Undercurrents

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced Exhibitionism Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: "and then comes the part where yunho is so close to him, his hot breath ghosting over changmin's features. he can smell yunho's sweat, feel the heat of his body. yunho invades all of his senses when he places his palm on changmin's shoulder, cascade of hair veiling the burning eyes."





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you_  
>  — I Love You by Woodkid

aircon whirrs in the corner. the fans move up and down, pushing the cold air to the back of the room. the polished floor gleams under the fluorescent lights, reflections dimmed but still somewhat visible. the cloudy blue sky curtains are a joke, sun set long ago, stars out and ready to play. the northern wind caresses seoul with its icy hands and slender fingers.

both tired, limbs dragging yet frustration driving them on they practice and practice, trying to get every move right. yunho makes changmin go through his solo over and over again, correcting every mistake, every little mishap until changmin is a tense ball of annoyance, ready to explode.

“yunho i can't, i just can't anymore,” he says,

“let's go over the duo fight part once more, okay?” the older answers.

and the music blasts from the speakers, filling the room, pouring the rhythm over them. they act, on automate, moves a little jagged, yunho watching them both from the mirror. the space swirls and when they come together, yunho brings his hands next to changmin's face. he slides them down in the air like an admirer, fingers splayed out with crazy energy radiating from him. everything blends into one inside changmin's head - sounds, rhythm, moves. they breathe the same air, share the same space.

it's a story of two people, about a love burned to ashes. they dance, they fight with the music guiding their movements. changmin feels like he could burst because of the frustration, because of what bubbles inside him, because of all the suppressed feelings that can't be let out.

and then comes the part where yunho is so close to him, his hot breath ghosting over changmin's features. he can smell yunho's sweat, feel the heat of his body. yunho invades all of his senses when he places his palm on changmin's shoulder, cascade of hair veiling the burning eyes.

just when he is leaning towards changmin, the music abruptly stops. the last beat echoes around them in the otherwise empty room. yunho's chest heaves with exhaustion. changmin fears he has shattered his facade as a jolt of pure want strikes through him. freezes him on his tracks.

the room is spinning around them.

yunho is a couple of inches away from him.

they are facing each other, almost chest to chest. changmin can feel the hot weight of yunho's hand on his shoulder. it almost feels like scorching. he never looks into yunho's eyes when they perform or practice but now some unknown force makes him raise his chin and gaze into those dark eyes.

yunho catches fire.

something shifts in his eyes and then he reaches forward, the usually smooth movements now rough. there's solid determination in them and he lifts his right hand to curl his fingers into changmin's hair, to pull his neck closer.

they kiss.

there's a certain aggression in yunho's gesture, the strength of his decision fueling him on and changmin feels how his eyes widen out of pure shock. his mouth goes slack and his brain registers how soft yunho's lips feel against his.

before he has time to react, yunho pulls away. the room is completely silent. something akin to anger crosses yunho's face before it turns into confusion and annoyance. changmin swears his own features mirror confusion mixed with realization.

there's saliva on his lips. changmin's rises his hand to wipe it away, but before the back of his palm touches his face, he stops. he let's his hand drop.

the air in the practice room is stiff, ready to crack from the tension. changmin's ears buzz from the silence and he can't force a word out of his mouth. in the mirror he can see yunho's tall form next to his own, standing straight, posture charged in front of his partner.

changmin's chest rises once,                     twice.

and then they surge back to each other. changmin grabbing at yunho's shoulders, yunho reaching for changmin's cheek again. they burn together, lips against lips as yunho walks changmin backwards to the mirror. as his body connects with it, the mirror clatters against the wall but holds on its support.

yunho covers his form with his own, changmin arching against his taut body. the surface of the mirror fogs up from the heat they emanate.

changmin breathes in the smell of yunho, the sweat, the musk. he licks into yunho's mouth, he nuzzles their noses together, drunk on the alien feeling that is so right. yunho kisses him full, tasting the excitement on changmin, spit dribbling down on his chin. the kiss is bruising, awkward, filled with pent-up frustration and shut-down feelings.

changmin moans into yunho's mouth, breath hot. yunho sucks on his tongue, on his lips, grinding down on his crotch. changmin steps his leg around yunho's, pressing his tenting erection into yunho's muscular thigh. his partner slips his left hand under changmin's ass, taking a handful and squeezing. it causes changmin to suck in a breath before nipping yunho's lip, close to drawing blood.

now                     instead of silence                    there's blood roaring in his ears.

he hears his heartbeat and feels yunho's where his fingertips meet the pulse point on the tensed neck. they kiss and kiss, bodies mutually hungry for touch, for friction, for denied desires.

there's a wet patch forming on the front of changmin's pants where he's leaking through, his cock confined with his underwear and the training pants. eager for touch, mouth joined with yunho's, changmin lets his hand travel until it rests on the waistband of yunho's pants.

the skin underneath feels hot and changmin wants to touch. he wants to be touched in return.

he has seen yunho over and over again without clothes, and every time he had wished he could touch. now there's a mutual agreement, mutual feelings and lust-driven instinct. he gives it a go, slipping his hand underneath. finding the elastic band of yunho's boxer shorts he slips inside, itching to bury his fingers in the thick pubic hair framing yunho's gorgeous shaft. he allows his hand roam until he finds what he's looking for.

the hair is glossy and damp from sweat and precome. changmin allows himself to revel in the feeling. he cards his finger through the curls. sensations taking the best of him, changmin's moans into the kiss and presses his hand lower, grabbing yunho's cock. oh, how wonderful it feels, thick and leaking, pulsing in his hold. he wants to taste it, he wants yunho to fuck him. hard and fast, slow and shallow, he wants it all, knees weak from all the things he craves.

yunho groans in the messy kiss, thrusting against changmin's leg, into his welcoming hand. he has his right hand on changmin's chest, thumb rubbing against the peaked nipple. it makes changmin shudder.

it's a daydream, as if they were intoxicated, drowning into each other. changmin's mind is trying to decide what fits the best but no thing is absolutely correct compared to what he's feeling.

yunho moves his hand to rest on changmin's hip bone, hooking his fingers into the waistband before yanking the garment down. changmin feels how his dick springs free between their bodies. the sensitive tip catches the hem of yunho's shirt, causing him to buck his hips involuntarily. changmin has never been this aroused before, the situation way better than any of the moments he has spend with his porn collection. everything is much more better than he had ever dared to imagine.

after a particularly hard suck, yunho moves his mouth to kiss changmin's neck. he licks the vein, nips the tendon. changmin throws his head back, banging it into the mirror. the pain heightens his arousal. he doesn't think he can explain the purple lovemarks on his neck to his friends but he doesn't care. all he wants is yunho, yunho, jung yunho.

changmin ruts his hips against yunho's leg, right hand jerking him off, left hand tangled in the said man's overgrown hair. yunho buries his nose into the crook of changmin's neck, breathing in his scent, licking the concave of his collarbones, kissing where his bones and muscles join. suddenly his hand grips changmin's cock, shy at first until it starts to pump, smearing the wetness all over changmin's rigid length.

“i won't last long,” yunho whispers, lips brushing sweetly changmin's earlobe. the words ring in changmin's ears. their mouths meet again, changmin sucking on yunho's tongue, teeth clashing. changmin hears himself humming to an unknown tune into yunho's open mouth, lips giving and taking. he can feel his orgasm building inside him, twisting his stomach as yunho keeps milking his cock.

oh, if someone walked in the room right now, their bodies fused together in ecstasy. blossoming around them, their desires combined. the thought of getting caught, performing an act not acceptable within the society infests every corner of changmin's mind. yunho jerks him with an increasing speed and he cries out with every stroke,

ah, ah, ah.

they share one last kiss before changmin buckles over, diving his face into yunho's neck. orgasm shakes him and he shudders against yunho's sweat-covered body. he registers how yunho covers his hand holding yunho's dick, pumping up and down a couple of times until his body tenses up for the last time and he spurts his come all over changmin's hips. yunho quivers against him, trying to hold up until his legs give away and he pulls changmin to the floor with him.

 

 

 

the floor is cool.

chest still heaving from exertion and body sensitive after his release, changmin moves his hand to cup yunho's cheek. he's is leaning his forehead into changmin's chest. the slide of changmin's fingers in his hair makes his rise his chin and look at the younger man - his partner, his soulmate.

changmin has never seen such emotion in yunho's eyes before. it's dark and rich, full of affection and what changmin suspects to be the purest form of love and devotion. it makes changmin's heart skip a beat

and the kiss they share next to taste like hope.

 

the music has yet to continue playing. maybe the battery died from changmin's phone hooked to the speakers, changmin muses. he couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 4/12/2015 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
